1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for displaying a moveable partitioning graphic at a position corresponding to a touch and drag action and partitioning the displayed contents into first and second display regions, and independently controlling a function of the contents in the first and second display regions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals support game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents such as videos and television programs. Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Recently, the size of the display screen on a terminal has increased. However, the amount of space is not efficiently used on the display screen.